Grain augers are used primarily to load grain into storage bins, and are typically powered by the PTO (power take off) of a tractor. The hydraulic lifting system of the grain auger is similarly powered by the hydraulic system of the tractor. Basically the auger is transported on a carriage usually consisting of one or more commonly two frames each of two legs, one frame being pivotally mounted on the other, which is supported by the axle of the carriage. When one frame is used it is pivotally mounted on the auger with a hydraulic cylinder pivotally mounted forward of the frame between the frame and the auger, by extending the cylinder the angle between frame and the forward portion of the auger is increased elevating the auger. When two frames are used several arrangements are available. One version has one frame fixedly and pivotally mounted on the auger, the other frame is slidably and pivotally mounted on the auger. By altering the distance between the fixed and slidable mountings the angle of the auger and its height can be adjusted. Cables connect the slidable mounting to one or more hydraulic cylinders, and movement of the piston of the cylinder is used to move the slidable mounting and thus change angle and height of the grain auger. In this system the cylinder(s) or rather the associated piston(s) are extended to shorten the distance between the mountings. Other versions comprise the rear frame fixedly and pivotally mounted on the auger, with the front frame pivotally and fixedly mounted on the auger and on the rear frame, and an intervening pivot in the front frame, joining the upper front frame and the lower front frame. A hydraulic cylinder or cylinders are pivotally mounted either between the auger and the upper front frame, or between the upper and lower front frames, so that extension of the cylinder effectively straightens and lengthens the front frame as a whole elevating the auger.